ultimate_baby_einsteinfandomcom-20200216-history
Baby Newton
Baby Newton: 2002 * Baby Newton: 2002 VHS March 12, 2002 * Baby Newton: 2002 DVD March 26, 2002 * Baby Newton: 2003 DVD August 5, 2003 * Baby Newton: 2004 DVD October 26, 2004 Characters * Isaac The Lion * Gregory The Foal * MacDonald The Calf * Quacker The Duck * Duckie's Dad * Pavlov The Dog * Benjamin The Clown (As A Human) Shapes * circle - hula hoop * square - jack in the box * oval - mirror * rectangle - songbook * triangle - musical instrument Segments * Warning screen. * Isaac The Lion draws a clown that you're gonna see. * Title card. * I Know My Shapes by Jack Moss or Callie Moore. * Circle. * Pavlov The Dog is rolling colorful balls, and he ambushes a barrage of them. * Benjamin the clown walks to a colored of array shapes, picks up a purple circle, then using a hula hoop. * The music of circles begins. * The blue animation crayon swings on a rope of Tarzan style, then falling. * Square. * Isaac uses a hammer to fix a frame. * Benjamin The Clown walks to a colored of array shapes again, turns the crank on the green square, and another clown pops out of it. * The music of squares begins. * The red animation crayon uses a black animation crayon to draw a black circle on the ground, then they both jump into it. * Oval. * Quacker The Duck tries to stretch the green circle into an oval, then it fails two times. The second Duckie’s Dad tries to help him, then they both make the green circle into an oval. * Benjamin The Clown walks to a yellow oval mirror, combing the hair five times, then looking at him for a few seconds, then he winks once. * The music of ovals begins. * The green animation crayon tap dances, and it pulls off screen by a cane. * Rectangle. * Gregory The Foal walks up to a door. He answers it, but nobody's there. He leaves, and then hears a doorbell. He opens the door, but it could not see anybody there. Angry, he runs away. Gregory hears a knock again. He gets knocked out, MacDonald The Calf with a noisemaker appears with a party hat, followed by Pavlov The Dog with a pinwheel, Isaac The Lion with streamers, and the Duckie's Dad. Gregory The Foal realizes he forgot his birthday, laughing, running away. * Benjamin the clowns walks to a red rectangle, then it plays Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star in a shorter version. * The music of rectangles begins. * The wind-up blue plastic suitcase walks up, then stops, then it continues walking. * The orange animation crayon plays tag with a yellow one. * Triangle. * Isaac The Lion walks to a gold glitter background. He tries to blow it three times. When it did not go away, when he uses a fan to reveal a glitter triangle. * Benjamin the clown walks to a colored of array shapes, then he picks up a blue triangle, then playing with a stick. * The music of triangles begins. * The yellow animation crayon jumps on a pogo stick. * Shapes review. * I Know My Shapes by Jack Moss or Callie Moore again. * Shape blocks knock down. * Credits Trivia *# On the back of the cover, there's some pictures with Isaac with some crayons, CGI Clown with some shapes, and Kaleidogears toy by Quercetti with Porcupine Walker toy by Petra Toys. Music By: Antonio L. Vivaldi Pyotr IIyich Tchaikovsky Johannes Brahms Jack Moss *# Opening Puppet Show: The Four Seasons Concerto In E Major "Spring ( La Primavera") Op. 8 No. 1 RV,269 I Allegro *# Title Cards: The Four Seasons Concerto In F Major "Autumn ( L'autunno") Op. 8 No. 3 RV,293 I Allegro *# Shapes: I Know My Shapes! By: Jack Moss (2002-2003) I Know My Shapes! and By: Callie Moore (2004) *# Circle: Concerto Grosso For Violin & String Orchestra In G Major Op. 3 No. 3 RV,310 I Allegro *# Square: Concerto In G Major For 2 Mandolins & Strings RV,532 I Allegro *# Oval: The Four Seasons Concerto In F Minor "Winter ( L'inverno") Op. 8 No. 4 RV,297 II Largo *# Rectangle: Concerto In C Major For 2 Trumpets, Strings & Basso Continuo RV,537 III Allegro *# Triangle: Concerto In B Minor For 4 Violins & Cellos Op. 3 No. 10 RV,580 I Allegro *# Shapes: I Know My Shapes! (Reprise) By: Jack Moss (2002-2003) I Know My Shapes! and By: Callie Moore (2004) *# Ending Credits: Chamber Concerto For A Lute In D Major RV,93 I Allegro Toy Chest *# 96 Crayon Pack by Crayola Toys *# Isaac the Lion by Playsoup *# Pavlov by Playsoup *# Polka-Dotted Balls by Playsoup *# Clock Walker by Petra Toys *# Musical Land: Airplane by Ishiguro *# Fiber-Optic Light by Westminster *# Crystal Ball by Schylling *# Plastic Flower Sunglasses (Manufacturer Unknown) *# Kaliedogears by Georello *# Blue Pen with Rope (Manufacturer Unknown) *# Toolbox by Home Depot *# Rock Dice Light (Manufacturer Unknown) *# Color Cube by Ikoso Kits *# Super Helter Shelter by Maxim Enterprises *# Disco Ball by Benjamin *# Foam Squares (Manufacturer Unknown) *# Duck by Playsoup *# Duck with Sunglasses by Playsoup *# Solar Power Biker by Carlisle *# Color Box by Lyon Motion Products *# 3D Door by Playsoup *# Horse by Playsoup *# Cow by Playsoup *# Flower Party Hat with Tie-Dye Party Blower (Manufacturer Unknown) *# USA Pinwheel by Slinky *# Highrise Rescue by DYTOY *# Wind-Up Walking Suitcases (Manufacturer Unknown) *# Wind-Up Bertie by TOMY *# Rover the Space Dog by Schylling *# Spinning Sam by Wooden Toys Shop *# Clown on Ladder by Petra Toys *# Mini Pink Fan (Manufacturer Unknown) *# Wooden Pop-Up Clowns by Wooden Toys Shop *# Triangle Porcupine Walker by Petra Toys *# 3D Butterfly Spinning Lamp by Culus *# Double Bridge, Battery Operated Engine and Cars by HEROS *# Happy Circle by Der Grunde Punkt *# Stars and Crystal Kits by Ikoso Kits *# Hammer Game by HEROS *# Geosphere by Ikoso Kits *# Ferris wheel with White Triangle by Schylling Category:Videos Category:Videos with Warning screens Category:Shapes Category:CGI